Buoys
Buoys are objects found on Club Penguin Island. They are featured in some games, and can be seen at the Beach and the Lighthouse, and in some of the Secret Missions. There are about fifteen buoys around the island. Locations Other appearances *Buoys were mentioned in issues #403, #450 and #504 of the Club Penguin Times. *Bouy number 7 was also included in one of the Mix 'N Match Figures sets, along with a diver and a mermaid. Trivia .]] *Buoys 1, 3, and 5, are found in the game Jet Pack Adventure. *Buoy number 2 is found at the top right corner of the Clam Waters level in the game Aqua Grabber. *Buoy number 4 can be found in Secret Missions only, due to the fact it is located at a part which does not appear in the regular room. *Buoy number 6 can be found on the Beach, to the left of the Lighthouse. *Buoys number 7 and 8 can be found in the Lighthouse near the stairs. *Buoy number 9 appeared in the Club Penguin Times. *Buoy number 10 could be found during the Underwater Expedition party in The Deep. It can also currently be found in the Lodge Attic. *Buoy number 12 appears underground on the Puffle Digging first dig pop-up screen. *Gray buoys appear in Hydro Hopper and Jet Pack Adventure as obstacles. Another one appears in the top left corner of the Clam Waters level in the game Aqua Grabber. *During the Future Party, a buoy was used to for the head of a certain type of microbots, where the number of the buoy could be any from 1 to 99. *Buoys 2 and 4 appear in the files for Jet Pack Adventure, but oddly do not appear within the game itself. *Buoy 6 appears the most out of all buoys, with several different appearances. Gallery Buoy 1 Buoy 1.png|In Jet Pack Adventure Buoy 2 Buoy 2 Aqua Grabber.png|In Aqua Grabber Buoy 2.png|In Jet Pack Adventure (not seen in-game) Buoy 3 Buoy 3.png|In Jet Pack Adventure Buoy 4 Buoy 4 Lighthouse.png|In the Lighthouse Buoy 4 Death Star.png|In the Trash Compactor SoundStudio Party Buoy 4.png|At the SoundStudio Party Buoy 4 Jet Pack Adventure.png|In Jet Pack Adventure (not seen in-game) Buoy 5 Buoy 5.png|In Jet Pack Adventure Buoy 6 Buoy 6 Beach (old).png|At the Beach before renovation Buoy 6.png|At the Beach in PSA Missions Buoy 6 CP Times 176.png|In issue 176 of the Club Penguin Times Buoy 6 RH Quest homepage.png|On the February 2012 homepage for Rockhopper's Quest Buoy 6 Beach.png|At the Beach Buoy 7 Buoy 7 Lighthouse.png|In the Lighthouse Buoy 7.png|In the Lighthouse in PSA Missions Buoys 7 and 8.png|With 8, in the Lighthouse Mix n Match - Series 1 - Scuba Diver and Mermaid.jpg|A Mix 'N Match set with Buoy 7 Buoy 8 Buoy 8 Lighthouse.png|In the Lighthouse Buoy 8.png|In the Lighthouse in PSA Missions Buoy 10 Buoy 10.png|In the Mysterious Deep Buoy 10 Club Penguin Times.png|In issue 403 of the Club Penguin Times Buoy 10 in Lodge Attic.png|In the Lodge Attic Buoy 12 Buoy 12.png|In the first Puffle Dig popup Gray buoys Grey Buoy.jpg|In Hydro Hopper Gray Buoy Jet Pack Adventure.png|In Jet Pack Adventure Gray Buoy Aqua Grabber.png|In Aqua Grabber Gray Buoy CPT issue 360.png|In issue 360 of the Club Penguin Times Other TBM Buoy Beach.png|A buoy from the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam TBM Buoy Epic Wave.png|A buoy from the Epic Wave Microbot-Buoy.png|A buoy microbot Category:Hydro Hopper Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Jet Pack Adventure